1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper which is provided with a coating on a surface opposite to that which receives printing thereon and which provides a photobase feel to the paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper which exhibits a photobase feeling is inherently expensive due to the procedures/materials required to produce the same. For example, the process of extruding polyethylene onto paper sheet requires specialized equipment which is not widely available and normally not available in the mills in which the paper is initially produced. Thus, the cost of such paper is increased not only the need for specialized extrusion equipment but the need to move the paper from the point of manufacture to another site for the coating operation.
A simpler, less expensive technique for producing such paper is therefore necessary.